1. Field of Invention
The present invention generally relates to a construction of touch screen, and more particularly relates to a touch screen applicable to an electronic data processing device for displaying information and providing brilliant icons for touch control.
2. Related Art
Electronic data processing devices, such as notebook computers, mobile phones, personal digital assistants and handheld computers, all include liquid crystal displays for displaying information of the devices for the user to see. There is also a kind of touch screen that can be used with fingers or a touch pen pressing on the screen for executing related commands. The touch screen makes the electronic device more compact by omitting input keys, so that the size of the PDA or handheld computer can be further reduced.
Currently, a touch screen mainly includes a touch layer and a display layer (liquid crystal display module). A user touching the touch layer on certain positions where the display layer displays relative information will make the device execute certain operations. If a command is arranged under several processing layers of touch operation, the user then has to press several strokes to reach the command. In order to simplify the operation, a PDA or palm computer may be pasted with some icon stickers at the rim of the touch screen for a user to operate some common commands without the need of multiple pressings.
There is a need that the user has to operate electronic devices in the dark and watch information on the screen. A back light layer can be used for illumination from the back of the LCD. The back light layer can be a plurality of light emitting diodes (LEDs) located under the rim of the display layer. The LEDs will illuminate the display layer when a specific key is pressed so as to help a user viewing the content. The icon stickers pasted on the rim of the display layer are small so as to prevent them from hindering too much of the display area. Further, when the back light layer illuminated, the light will not pass through the stickers. Therefore, the icon stickers are hard to identify in the back light condition. Therefore, they are easily mistaken and cause inconvenience of operation.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide a touch screen that can clearly display command icons.
A touch screen according to the present invention includes a touch layer, an icon layer, a cool light layer and a display layer. The icon layer is located between the touch layer and the display layer. The cool light layer is located between the icon layer and the display layer. The icon layer is separated into a plurality of sections in which a plurality of command icons representing operation shortcuts are located. Accordingly, the cool light layer directly provides light to the icon layer and helps a user see the icons when operating in the dark. Therefore, mistaken operations can be prevented.
Further scope of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description given hereinafter. However, it should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating preferred embodiments of the invention, are given by way of illustration only, since various changes and modifications within the spirit and scope of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this detailed description.